


When All The Wars Are Won

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connected One Shots, Fluff, M/M, Slash, This is basically just a bunch of things because I had prompts, no actual order, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Harry would've laughed if you told him at any point that this was his life, that he'd save his enemy from being his enemy. Connected one-shots based on prompts. New prompts for this are always welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Hand-holding. 
> 
> It's literally just fluff.

Christmas with the Weasley family was always something that Harry looked forward to.

But since the end of the war, since he'd saved Tom Riddle from his fate as Voldemort, he wasn't sure how to approach the tradition.

Hermione was continuously reassuring him it would be fine.

But he wasn't sure. He couldn't be sure.

"You're worrying again,"

Tom's soft voice came from behind him.

Harry glanced behind himself, letting his hands fall away from where he'd been straightening bookshelves to give himself a focus other than his thoughts. "Sorry,"

Tom frowned from where he was leaning against the doorway. "If you're so worried about Christmas dinner with the Weasleys, I can stay home," he pointed out.

"No," Harry said immediately, giving Tom a frown of his own. "I want you to be there,"

Quiet settled over the two for a moment before Tom spoke. "We're meant to leave within the hour," he pointed out before disappearing to leave Harry to his thoughts.

Harry gave a wry smile after the older male before he disappeared to get changed, grabbing the bag that Tom and him had put what they needed with them in.

* * *

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you!" Hermione said as she wrapped her friend in a hug the second he was steady again from the Floo trip over. 

Harry grinned, hugging back without a word, glad to see Hermione again.

While he was greeting the others, Tom came through, much more graceful than Harry had been.

Hermione gave him a surprised look before she smiled, slightly uncertain but unwilling to be rude. "Hello, Tom," she greeted.

"Hello," Tom offered, looking uncertainly around the room full of people who were either ignoring him or glaring at him.

Harry returned glares to those who were doing so before he looked to Mrs. Weasley, who had just entered the room and was looking rather surprised by the additional guest. "I hope it's okay that I extended the invitation to Tom?" he asked, giving a small smile.

"Of course it is, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, giving a smile to Tom as well before telling everyone that dinner was ready.

Tom caught Harry's hand as they all went to the kitchen/dining area.

Harry gave him a surprised grin, but said nothing, knowing Tom was probably just as anxious as Harry was himself, if not more so.

* * *

"Dinner was fantastic, Mrs. Weasley," Tom said with an easy half smile, ignoring the looks he got from the younger two Weasleys. 

Harry said nothing about the fact that Tom had reclaimed his hand immediately after they had all finished eating and everything had been cleared out.

"I'm glad you liked it," Mrs. Weasley told him.

* * *

The two stayed overnight, and the following morning found them being pulled down to the lounge for gifts. 

Tom smiled good naturedly when he saw Harry's excitement as they headed down the stairs.

They wound up sitting cross-legged on the ground near the fire at Harry's insistence that it was the best way to spend Christmas morning, and Tom merely took Harry's hand in his own.

It remained that way unless one of the two had a gift to open - Tom had gotten small gifts for everyone present with Harry's help, and was quite surprised when Mrs. Weasley handed him a wrapped present when she handed one to Harry.

"I was going to send it to you, but since you're here," She said at seeing the well concealed surprise.

Harry opened his present after prompting Tom into opening his own.

Tom looked at the jumper in surprise before looking up to Mrs. Weasley with a kind smile. "Thank you," he said quietly before pulling the grey material over his head. He glanced over to see Harry already wearing a dark green jumper of his own and smiled faintly as Harry retook his hand, twinging fingers together.

* * *

The two didn't share their own gifts to the other until they returned home the following morning. 

Harry said nothing when Tom wore his gifted jumper from Mrs. Weasley for the remainder of the week, just hid a smile as he watched the affection-starved boy enjoy what had to be the first true hearted gift he'd received from an adult, remembering the Christmas his first year when he'd woke to find his first ever Weasley sweater and some home-made fudge.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Cuddling.

Teddy's first birthday in April was something that Harry had looked forward to with bated breath.

And so, when he showed up with Tom to Andromeda's home, he ignored everyone in favor of going to talk with his godson.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow as Harry rushed by her with only a quick hello before shaking her head with a fond smile.

Tom stayed out of the way, for the most part, watching Harry interact with the sandy-haired one year old. He gave a small smile as he watched, glad to see Harry so happy and content in his life at that moment.

"He's amazing with Teddy," Andromeda said quietly when she caught sight of the look.

Tom's eyes shifted to Andromeda for a moment before he nodded in agreement, looking back to Harry where he was spinning Teddy in the air, gaining giggles from the child.

Once Andromeda intervened and took Teddy from him, Harry pulled Tom into the room to settle on the couch.

Tom's eyes widened slightly in surprise when the child started whining slightly at being taken from his godfather, watched in amusement as sandy brown hair changed to Harry's messy black.

Harry seemed slightly surprised by this change before he grinned. "Now, now, Teddy." he started, holding his godson's gaze.

Teddy giggled again at the mirth shining in emerald eyes.

Once they had all settled down in the sitting area, Teddy had found his way over to Harry's lap.

Tom more or less ignored this, arms wrapped around Harry's waist and head resting atop the messy black hair of the smaller boy.

Teddy watched this for the most part as Harry spoke to him, telling him a story of some sort.

If Harry noticed, he didn't let on.

Once Harry fell quiet, Teddy reached for Tom, giggles escaping him as his hair went from messy black back to sandy brown, then to tame chestnut hair.

Tom seemed surprised and looked to Andromeda, who only smiled. "It means he likes you," she pointed out.

Tom nodded in understanding, letting Teddy make his way into Tom's grip with Harry.

Harry laughed quietly, ruffling the one year old's hair.

* * *

Teddy fell asleep in their arms, and Harry was careful to hand him to Andromeda without waking him. 

Once he was seated again, Tom's arms snaked around his waist again and pulled him close.

Andromeda rejoined them moments later and shook her head. "Thank you so much for coming over," she said softly.

Harry shrugged, but there was a sad smile showing.

Tom only hummed, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and pressing a soft kiss to the pulse point below the raven haired boy's ear.

"It's the least I could do," Harry responded. "I just wish his parents were here to see him today,"

"No doubt they'd be proud, not only of their son, but of you," Andromeda offered with a kind smile.

Harry gave her a surprised look before it faded to another small, sad smile. "I'm glad you think so,"

* * *

And if Harry fell asleep curled up in Tom's arms on the couch, Andromeda said nothing. 

They were still there when Teddy woke up, and when Ted got home.

"It seems like I missed a party," Ted said with an amused grin to Harry as he greeted Andromeda.

"He likely needs the rest," Andromeda pointed out, glad that Ted had chosen not to question Tom's being there in favor of being glad that Harry had someone he trusted so much.

* * *

"Maybe next time, love," Tom said when Harry woke up with a crick in his neck, "you'll give me warning before you fall asleep cuddling me,"

Harry gave him a fond grin before he kissed Tom's cheek, settling back down for a moment.

Both of them were quite content by the time Teddy's birthday party ended and they made it home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff for you guys. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out.

Neither Tom nor Harry were big on physical affection around other people.

That was something that everyone who knew them knew and understood.

It was common knowledge that Harry was uncomfortable with it due to his past, but only Harry knew that Tom didn't like it due to his time in the orphanage growing up.

People were cruel.

And so it was surprise that met the first time anyone saw them kiss.

* * *

"I hate these things," Tom complained as Harry led him through the door of the Burrow, but his complaints fell silent then. 

Dinner with Harry's adopted family wasn't something Tom had grown to enjoy during his time so far with the raven haired Gryffindor.

They were all on edge around him constantly. It wasn't comfortable.

"You'll be fine," Harry told him again.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione said in greeting from the kitchen.

Harry disappeared off into the kitchen as well, leaving Tom standing there uncertainly.

* * *

Come time for dinner, Tom had already had a conversation with Charlie and was feeling slightly ill at ease in the Weasley home. 

Being outside for dinner was a nice refresher for Tom, seeing as it gave him breathing room and it wasn't as personal that way.

Harry gave him a smile when he managed to hold a conversation with Molly over dinner, and Tom returned it with a small one of his own.

Tom continued his conversation as he ate, noting the brush of Harry's shoulder against his arm as he did so.

* * *

Dinner ended and lapsed into just talking between everyone and Tom found Harry curling into his side - something that surprised him. 

Hermione blinked at this, but smiled soon after, glad to see the boy so content with his life for a change.

When it came time to move back inside - it was getting quite chilly, and Molly started fussing about catching cold - Harry stood to help gather dishes and stole a quick kiss from Tom before heading inside with them.

Tom stared after him in surprise before shaking his head.

* * *

When they got home, Tom spoke up about it. "At the Weasleys..."

Harry glanced at him before giving a wry smile. "Sorry, it didn't bother you right?"

Tom gave him an amused look, pulling him into his lap on the couch as he spoke. "It most definitely didn't," he offered, then smirked before drawing the boy into a kiss not unlike the one Harry had given him at the Burrow, but much deeper.

When he pulled away, he grinned at seeing the slight red dusting on Harry's cheeks. "Some warning next time, though,"

Harry nodded in agreement, leaning back in.

 _Well,_ Tom thought as he reconnected his lips with Harry's, _that's our evening settled, I guess._


	4. Chapter 4

Dinners were something that Harry wasn't used to. Balls were even worse.

So of course, being drug to one of the Pureblood Yule Balls was mortifying.

Tom seemed amused throughout the dinner that was happening before the actual Ball.

Harry talked absently with some of those he'd gone to school with - Tom noticed he didn't really say much that could lead anyone to believe anything about him.

But the moment the actual Ball started, Harry immediately flattened himself against the wall, trying to avoid the entire situation.

"It seems he isn't fond of dancing," Tom remarked to Lucius, eying his boyfriend with an amused smile showing.

Lucius shook his head. "Draco says he's never been fond of it. Something about the Triwizard Tournament."

That's all Tom needed to understand Harry's hatred for dancing. He nodded in understanding.

Once Lucius was off dancing with Narcissa - that didn't take long, just long enough for Narcissa to finish her conversation with one of the other ladies - Tom moved to stand with Harry.

He gave the boy an amused smile, holding his hand out for Harry.

Emerald eyes narrowed at him. "I don't dance," he commented. "I can't,"

Tom chuckled at this. "Then I guess it's a good thing you have me," he said, waiting patiently. "One dance,"

This got a huff from the former Gryffindor, but he accepted Tom's hand without complaint, knowing he'd never live it down if he didn't, and allowed himself to be led onto the floor.

The only problem Tom found with Harry's dancing was he looked down at his feet too much - he was too tense. He tightened his grip on Harry for a moment to get his attention. "Eyes up, love. Relax,"

Harry seemed uncertain, but then he let a short breath out and forced himself to relax a bit.

* * *

That once dance turned into several, and only Tom noticed Blaise Zabini - someone who he knew only showed because it was necessary of someone in his standing - taking a picture of the two of them. He gave an amused smirk, but said nothing. 

Once Harry was back off the floor, Tom led him over to Blaise. "I'd much appreciate a copy of that picture, Mr. Zabini,"

Blaise gave an understanding nod, then threw a small smirk at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes in response.

Tom laughed quietly at his behavior - it was almost like he was embarrassed.

* * *

A week later, they received a letter from Blaise with a copy of the picture he'd taken of the two of them, and Tom smiled faintly upon seeing it. 

Harry glanced at it before smiling as well - as much as he hated dancing, he'd had a lot of fun dancing with Tom. He'd made it seem so effortless.

"We'll have to dance again," Tom offered as he put the photo in one of their picture books - Harry insisted upon having them.

Harry made a face, but didn't argue.

There was also no argument when Tom randomly pulled Harry to dance while they were working together on making dinner one night.


End file.
